Fierté
by Hinata-hime2712
Summary: Iruka reçoit la visite de Naruto et d'une mystérieuse personne. One-shot se passant après le film The Last.


_**Bonjour/Bonsoir !**_

_Voilà un nouveau petit one-shot que j'ai tapé cet après-midi et que ma bêta, Myfiona and largo, a corrigé à la vitesse de la lumière ! Merci !_

_Celui-ci se passe après les événements (présumés) du film The Last. _

_Il y a aussi une légère référence à mon autre one-shot « Mauvais Timing ». Je ne pense pas que vous ailliez besoin de le lire si vous avez vu le trailer du film mais allez y jeter un coup d'œil si ça vous tente :)_

_Bonne lecture !_

_**Disclaimer :**__ Naruto et The Last appartiennent à Kishimoto et Studio Pierrot._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fierté<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Durant une matinée printanière ensoleillée, dans le village de Konoha, un homme s'affairait dans la cuisine de son appartement.

Iruka Umino, Chuunin et professeur à l'Académie ninja, lisait avec attention un livre de cuisine tout en remuant le contenu d'une casserole. La table était déjà mise, trois couverts installés autour de la petite table de son salon.

Même s'il essayait de ne pas le montrer, il ne pouvait contenir son excitation. Son ancien élève, le blond farceur qu'il considérait comme son petit-frère, venait déjeuner. Il l'avait prévenu qu'il ramènerait également un invité surprise. Vu l'énorme sourire et les légères rougeurs sur le visage du blond, Iruka avait spéculé sur une possible petite-amie qu'il voulait lui présenter. Il était tellement fier de Naruto et tellement heureux qu'il le considère comme sa famille.

Cela faisait déjà deux mois que l'Uzumaki était revenu de sa mission de sauvetage ainsi que de sauver le monde pour la énième fois d'un certain Toneri Otsutsuki. Mais ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de se parler depuis. Lui, occupé avec ses élèves et Naruto avec ses missions et son entraînement de futur Hokage.

Baissant le feu sous la casserole, il jeta un œil à l'horloge accrochée au mur et paniqua lorsqu'il vit l'heure. Ils ne devraient plus tarder. Se dépêchant de sortir quelques biscuits apéritifs, il vérifia ses préparations et satisfait, enleva son tablier. Juste au moment où il allait le ranger, trois coups retentirent à travers son appartement.

Iruka traversa le couloir en courant, se jeta un dernier coup d'œil dans le miroir de l'entrée et ouvrit la porte. Il fut accueilli par l'énorme sourire du blond en face de lui, le dépassant à présent de quelques centimètres.

« Yo, Iruka-sensei ! »

« Bonjour Naruto, viens entre. »

« Merci. »

L'Uzumaki se tourna à sa gauche prenant la main d'une personne qu'Iruka ne pouvait voir pour le moment, cachée par le mur. Le cœur battant, il attendit de découvrir la personne mystérieuse que lui avait caché son, pourtant si lisible, petit-frère. Lorsqu'il la vit, il se sentit retourner tant d'années en arrière.

Iruka avait alors tout juste dix-huit ans, il attendait la nouvelle génération d'apprentie ninja. Une fois le discours de Sarutobi-sama fini, il appela les élèves de sa classe. Il remarqua immédiatement qu'il aurait la charge de beaucoup d'enfants héritiers de leur clan mais celui qui l'inquiétait le plus était un jeune garçon blond.

Et son pressentiment s'avéra juste car celui-ci ne cessait de faire des farces et de sécher les cours. Mais son ressentiment vis-à-vis de la bête qu'il contenait, s'amoindrissait au fur et à mesure qu'il apprenait à le connaître. Le prenant sous son aile, il put remarquer les interactions de Naruto avec ses camarades, surtout sa rivalité avec le jeune Uchiwa.

C'est alors qu'il s'intéressa un peu plus à la jeune Hyuuga qui semblait suivre le jeune garçon de loin. Un léger sourire aux lèvres, il l'avait approché et lui avait expliqué que Naruto serait très heureux qu'elle lui adresse la parole. Elle avait rougi et bégayé avant de lui promettre d'essayer. C'était la veille des vacances d'hiver.

À la rentrée des classes, Iruka fut surpris de voir qu'Hinata tenait encore plus ses distances avec le blond. Ne jetant que de légers coups d'œil vers celui-ci avant de se détourner rapidement. Il essaya de la questionner mais il ne put rien en tirer. Iruka se tourna alors vers l'Uzumaki qui lui chuchota dans l'oreille, qu'il trouvait la jeune fille bizarre.

Il observa ainsi pendant leurs années à l'Académie, Naruto courant derrière Sakura et Sasuke, faisant les 400 coups avec Shikamaru, Chôji, Kiba et Akamaru et enfin, Hinata, le suivant toujours du regard.

« Bonjour, Iruka-sensei. »

Devant lui, à présent, se tenait cette même jeune fille si timide et si mal-à l'aise devenue une magnifique jeune femme, forte et sûre d'elle, tenant la main du blond à ses côtés.

« Bonjour, Hinata. »

« Cela faisait longtemps. » Reprit-elle après un léger silence.

« En effet. » Murmura-t-il, toujours abasourdi.

« Hé, je sais que vous vous connaissez mais je vais faire les présentations ! » dit un Naruto tout enjoué, « Hinata voici mon grand-frère, Iruka-sensei, Iruka-sensei voici Hinata, ma... petite-amie. » finit-il en se grattant l'arrière de la tête, les joues un peu rouge.

Le jeune professeur sentit une boule dans sa gorge et sa vision se troubler peu à peu. Voyant cela, Naruto et Hinata s'échangèrent des regards inquiets mais ils furent vite rassurer lorsque l'homme les serra dans ses bras, un sourire aux lèvres. Il s'éloigna, gardant une main sur leurs épaules et se tourna vers la jeune fille :

« Je te le confie. »

« Bien sûr » répondit-elle d'un grand sourire.

Le blond les observa un instant se souriant l'un l'autre avant de déclarer :

« On peut rentrer ? Il fait un peu froid dehors. »

« Bien sûr, bien sûr. Allez-y. »

Iruka les laissa passer.

Avant de fermer la porte derrière eux, il leva les yeux vers les visages de pierre et s'arrêta sur ceux du Sandaime et Yondaime. Il hocha la tête, un sourire toujours présent sur les lèvres et rejoignit le couple, leurs mains toujours enlacées.

Oui, il était vraiment fier de ses élèves.

**.**

**.**

**Épilogue :**

Quelques années plus tard...

« Ah ! Hinata, Naruto ! Entrez, entrez ! »

Le couple salua Iruka et ils s'installèrent dans le salon.

« Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? » demanda-t-il, tout enjoué de recevoir la visite de ses anciens élèves.

« Euhm... » Naruto hésita jetant un regard vers sa compagne.

« Nous avons quelque chose d'important à dire avant. » aida Hinata, enlaçant ses doigts avec ceux de Naruto.

Tout d'abord surpris, Iruka s'assit et patienta. L'Uzumaki se frotta l'arrière de la tête, ne sachant comment annoncer la nouvelle. La brune serra sa main, l'encourageant à le dire. Prenant une grande inspiration, il déclara :

« Je vais être papa ! »

Un long silence s'installa entre eux.

Peu à peu, les yeux du professeur s'écarquillèrent, son cœur battant la chamade dans sa poitrine. Il se leva d'un coup, la bouche s'ouvrant et se refermant sans qu'aucun son ne sorte, son visage devenant de plus en plus rouge. La dernière chose qu'il vit avant que sa conscience disparaisse fut les visages inquiets du couple en face de lui et la main de la brune posée sur son ventre.

Il espérait de tout son cœur voir un autre blondinet, avec des tendances farceuses, venir au monde.


End file.
